1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device packaged or mounted on a variety of electric appliances such as a portable telephone terminal, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device capable of assuring lightproofing of a bare-chip type liquid crystal driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a liquid crystal display device to be mounted in a variety of electric appliances, a bare chip constituting a liquid crystal driver therefor is housed in a package so that the light reaching the bare chip is shielded.
With recent progress of low-profiling and down sizing of a variety of electric appliances, a system of mounting or packaging the liquid crystal driver has been shifted from surface mounting, in which a chip is completely light-shielded by a molding material, to COB (Chip on Board), TCP (Tape Carrier Package) and COG (Chip on Glass). In these systems, in which a bare chip of the liquid crystal driver is-mounted on a circuit board, the bare chip is susceptible to influence by light.
However, in the liquid crystal display device as described above, in which display is generally made by reflection of light, the bare chip which is not housed in a package is susceptible to influence by reflected light for display. Then, because of the reflected light, the liquid crystal driver gives rise to photoelectric effects leading to erroneous display. In addition, mounting the bare chip in a package hinders low-profiling and down-sizing of electric appliances.